Sing Me To Sleep
by withalittlehelpfrommyfriends
Summary: Eleven/Amy Meme stolen! Citing source as StrongWriter. :


Meme stolen from someone who stole it from someone else! Steal it from me, if you like. :)

Meme Instructions  
oo1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
oo2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
oo3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
oo4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

1—

_I Like To Dance—Hot Chelle Ray_

He was, to put it bluntly, a little shocked at the red-haired girl in front of him. Amy Pond was fitting right in to one of the hottest clubs of the nineteen-seventies, moving and swaying her hips in such a way that it didn't take much for the Doctor to imagine her doing—well—_other_ things with her body, things involving a lot less people (hopefully) and even less clothing.

"Amy! You're fantastic!"

She smiled, pupils dilated with adrenaline. "I like to dance!"

2—

_This Is War—30 Seconds To Mars_

Anger, something horrible and undeniable and almost disgustingly human pulsed through the Doctor faster than he could stop it. Dammit, he didn't even _want_ to stop it.

It was them. The Daleks, again, ruining everything that mattered to him, trying to destroy every fiber of his being that they accidentally left the last time.

Amy looked on, a fear almost as unsettling as his anger in her mouth. Her fingers were shaking so badly she wasn't sure she could even touch him, but she did. She pulled the raggedy Doctor's sleeve like she did when she was seven and called him. "Doctor."

He looked around to her, chest still heaving with the combined pounding of two hearts and eyes ablaze, only to be faced with a gaze that was more understanding than nine hundred years, more beautiful than the galaxy.

"Doctor, it's alright."

3—

_My First Kiss—3OH!3 Feat. Ke$ha_

Amy had been waiting for this for a long time. A _long_ time.

She pulled the Doctor, still looking confused as hell, closer to her by the suspenders, and pushed her lips against his forcefully.

Granted, she could have been a little more sensitive, but it didn't really seem to matter to him. After a couple of shocked seconds, while Amy wound her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, her Raggedy Doctor pulled her even closer, dug the tips of his fingers into the skin at her hips. He sighed into her mouth like it was the very last kiss he'd ever have…or the first. Amy wouldn't really be shocked at the latter.

4—

_Northern Downpour—Panic at the Disco_

It was raining the first time they made love.

So Amy wasn't quite used to the logistics of the whole thing, but she didn't mind. In fact, she seemed a little enthralled at it, like she was at everything about her mysterious, enigmatic Doctor. She sighed and touched him like she would a human, which wasn't too off, and the Doctor may have been guilty of a few very un-Doctor-like sighs and sounds and words himself.

By the time they were tangled in each other, asleep, the sun was out again.

5—

_Homesick at Spacecamp—Fall Out Boy_

Amy found herself falling back into that phase she'd had from the first time she met that Doctor. She was desperate, unwilling to even go to sleep on most nights, waiting and watching for that blue box to appear back in her front garden.

She waited, bit her nails down to the quick. She painted her whole house an audacious blue. She sat by the window and looked out into the grass.

He came back.

"I always come back."

6—

_The Rock Show—Blink-182_

"Who invented this?" The Doctor asked, eyes wide and childlike, a lot like Amy's when he took her anywhere, really. "It's fascinating!"

Amy laughed, the sound barely reaching her companion's ears over the music blaring out of the amplifiers and the fans surrounding them in hundreds.

7—

_Electric Feel—MGMT_

The Doctor loved the way Amy felt against him. It was rather akin to sticking his finger into an electric socket or wire or being struck by lightning. All of her was electric—her personality, those looks she always shared with him and only him, how fiercely protective she was. It just radiated from her, friction between them making it feel that much more plentiful. She was her own energy source, and after a while, he realized that was what kept him going, too.

8—

_Undone (The Sweater Song)—Weezer_

Every so often, the Doctor had thoughts. Stray ones, ones that were threads to bigger ones, ones that could unravel every single part of his life. They were one of the things he counted in the short list of things that terrified him to the core, but, morbidly, he couldn't help but think them on occasion.

He thought once of his relationship with Amy, a thread that was a billion and one different colors. He thought how it might just ruin her life—would it?—before tucking the string securely away, promising never to think it again.

9—

_Brain Stew—Green Day_

The Doctor sometimes lay awake, watched the time tick slowly, slowly by, and wondered. This was how time usually flowed? So, _so_ slowly, in the correct order? What crazy world was this?

It was the kind of crazy world where a time lord could lay beside a Scotch and watch her slow, slow breath filter from her mouth, could wake up beside her (imagine—him _sleeping!_) with that red, red hair tickling his nose and making him sneeze on occasion. His clock might have been off, but the Doctor loved this crazy, crazy world.

10—

_Sharp Dressed Man—ZZ Top_

She knew it from the first second she saw him.

Amy Pond knew the Doctor was not a slouch, and that he was going to be with her forever. So it wasn't quite shocking when he undressed in front of her the first day he got back and had a _what have you been HIDING under here? _body, and it also wasn't shocking when he decided they should get married, Earth-style.

He opted out of the familiar professor-style jacket and went tuxedo, and though Amy almost missed the thing, she was definitely glad he didn't feel the need to buy another fez.


End file.
